goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Urameshi
"Nothing as trivial as a violent death or a few drops of demon blood mixed in with mine is going to keep me from helping out my friends and saving the world, and kicking the bad guy's ass." Summary 'Yusuke Urameshi '(浦飯 幽助, Urameshi Yūsuke) is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series YuYu Hakusho. He is a Spirit Detective who is tasked with protecting Human World from various supernatural threats over the course of the series. At the start of the series, Yusuke is a teenage delinquent/street fighter with little to no positive qualities to his character. Over the course of the series, he starts becoming a better person, changing into an almost altruistic defender of the Human World. It should be noted that Yusuke's anger can great improve his physical and energy based abilities. Pre Genkai Training Yusuke before his training under Genkai. Currently tiered at low inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: * Blows off Gouki's head * KOs Hiei with his Reigan * KOs Getsuno with the Reigan * Breaks through the webs binding him and kills a swarm of demon piranhas, making a large explosion in the process. Strength Feats: * Sends fodder flying * Pummels human form Gouki * Stabs Gouki with a tree trunk * One shots a bully * Pummels Randou * Sends demon form Rando flying Speed Feats: * After getting angry he blitzes and punches Hiei who was fte to him previously * Tracks Hiei's movement and lays him out * Lights and plants a cigarette on Getsuno without him realizing. * Dodges some shurikens Durability Feats: * Takes a hit from demon form Hiei * Tanks some child abuse * Tanks a superhuman attack from Getsuno * Shrugs off an explosion * Takes a barrage of punches * Powers through getting slashed by Randou's air pockets Range Feats: * Hits his teacher from the other end of a hallway Intelligence Feats: * Gets around Hiei's speed by bouncing his reigan off a mirror to hit Hiei from behind * Plants a cigarette on Getsuno so he can locate him in the darkness. Powers and Abilities: * Reigan: a focused blast of spirit energy that fires from Yusuke's finger. He can only fire one per day. * Can see and interact with spirits Other Feats: * Used his hearing to locate Getsuno in the darkness Post Genkai Training Destructive Power Feats: * His final clash with Suzaku blows off the top of Suzaku's tower. * His Reigan blows a hole in Suzaku's roof * His shotgun takes out several of Suzaku's clones * Blasts a guard * One shots a demon and fucks up the wall behind him with the shotgun Strength Feats: * Using his Reiki enhanced fists he lays out Suzaku * Using Reiki enhanced strength he breaks out of the grip of two Suzaku clones * Sends Miyuki flying Speed Feats: * Perceived eight of Hiei's 16 slashes. * Blocked five of Suzaku's eight arrows. * Feels up Miyuki in the middle of the fight * Dodges bullets and moves fte to the gunmen Durability Feats: * Takes a hit from Suzaku * Survives a glancing blow from Suzaku's Demonic sword Stamina Feats: * His training involved balancing on a sharp point for 12 hours. * His training allows him to last until the brink of death Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: * Disguises his real technique to block Suzaku using his shoes Powers and Abilities: * Can now use his Reigan as a shotgun to hit multiple opponents * Uses his Reiki to defend from Suzaku's Dark Lightning punch which almost incaped him earlier Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Pre Spirit Transfer Post Spirit Transfer/Dark Tournament